pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Something Missing
The eleventh Season 30 episode. Phineas, Ferb, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi set off on a quest to find Buford's missing teddy bear, which he lost again. Doofenshmirtz tries to make things uncomfortable. Episode Summary The episode starts off with somebody crying. It's Buford. Mario is surprised to hear such a loud wail. Phineas points out he hasn't heard anything like that since Baljeet's fail wail. Buford comes, bursting out tears. He complains to Phineas that he lost his teddy bear again. Phineas gladly offers to help Buford. Then, Isabella comes. Luigi tells her to get her hiking shoes on, because they're going on a quest. Then Luigi wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair, but is greeted by Agent W. Major Monogram tells him that Agent W is cleaning Perry's lair. Monogram reports that Doofenshmirtz has been studying the rating of comfortable things. Carl then asks why someone would make a website like that. Monogram just shrugs and dismisses Agent P. Meanwhile, Yoshi is packing snacks for the adventure while Phineas is building the Cute Tracker Version 3. This time, it's supposed to find Buford's teddy bear. Buford wants a hug, but Phineas tells him maybe later. Once Yoshi got done packing, everyone ventured forth. Then, Candace notices the boys are gone. She shrugs and calls Stacy. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, Perry bursts through the ceiling. Doof reminds him about what he told him about bursting through his ceiling, and how he should use the front door. He traps Perry in a couch trap. Then Doof presents the Uncomfort-Inator. With it, he would make things very uncomfortable in Danville, and Doof was planning to sell his very own couches. He would make millions! With the heroes, they are hiking through the woods. Mario rmembered the last time they hiked through the forest. Phineas picked up a signal before Mario could finish. Buford stopped the bear. On the flipside, the teddy was guarded by a real bear. Luigi gulped. At Doof's, Perry had already escaped his trap. It was an epic battle. Perry won and the Inator was destroyed, after one last beam, that is. The beam zapped the bear. The real bear. Isabella giggled as the bear was rolling on the ground in a frenzy. Buford claimed the teddy bear, and it was a happy ending. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "And thus, another happy ending" Whatcha Doin' Isabella Perry's enterance to lair Not seen Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated! Continuity *Phineas recalls the fail wail (The Baljeatles) *Buford lost his teddy bear again (Picture This) *Phineas builds another cute tracker (The Chronicles of Meap, Meapless in Seattle) *Buford wants Phineas to give him a hug (Voyage to the Bottom of Buford) *Doofenshmirtz prefers Perry using the door (Jerk de Soiel) *Mario remembers the last hike in the forest (The Quest for the Lost Mushroom) Mario Continuity *As the bear is seen, part of the Bowser Road theme is heard (Super Mario 64) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': Big part of the season *'Doritos': Yoshi packs something like the late night flavored Doritos Category:Fanon Works